


Worry not everything is sound

by seratonation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Belated Steve Birthday fic, Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Self-Indulgent, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's Birthday celebrations are a little too loud and overwhelming for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry not everything is sound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these gifs on tumblr.](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/91044538968/so-i-wrote-fic-for-these-two-things-from-the-other)
> 
> Title from The snow patrol song 'The Lightning Strikes pt 2: The Sunlight Through The Flags'
> 
> _Worry not everything is sound  
>  This is the safest place you've found  
> The only noise beating out is ours_

It's been exactly three months since he found Bucky. Three months since his whole life was flipped over again.

So despite everyone celebrating his birthday, Steve had a little more to celebrate.

Everyone had come around and there was food and talking and occasionally heated discussions about the best cake around.

Bucky stayed close most of the time. He was charming and talkative but Steve noticed he wouldn't let people get too close and didn't always answer to his name in the first try. 

When it was finally over, when they'd all gone to their separate rooms, Steve slipped into Bucky’s room, and crouched by the bed. Bucky’s eyes stared back in the darkness, wide open and unblinking.

“Can we share tonight?” Steve asked.

Bucky shuffled back without a word and Steve got in. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded. “It’s a lot if people,” he said, turning on his back, metal arm outstretched away from them, his dog tags resting on his bare chest.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, getting comfortable on the pillows, resting his head on his arm, “it took me a while to get used to it too.”

“I was alone for so long, in the quiet,” he said, “it was...different.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Neither,” he said, shrugging in the dark, “just a change, I'll get used to it.”

“You don't have to, if you don't want to.”

“I want to,” he said, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “they're good people, I like being around them, just maybe not all at once.”

Steve smiled at that, but before he could reply, Bucky spoke again. “Now are you going to stay over there or are you going to get closer already.”

“I thought maybe…”

“Don’t be stupid, it's _you_.” He turned around and pulled Steve closer with his metal arm. Steve went willingly until they were curled around each other, Steve’s fingers tangled in Bucky’s metal ones and his nose pressed into Bucky’s neck, the smell of soap and oil strangely comforting.

He still can't believe this is real, that he gets to keep Bucky. It was a selfish thought but in the low light, and with Bucky’s breathing softly easing off into sleep Steve didn’t care. Bucky was back and they didn’t have to be alone anymore.


End file.
